The present invention relates to an aqueous topical composition that includes Glycerine and water and is used as nail hardener to decrease brittleness and increase strength.
In some healthy people nails are brittle and or soft. Brittle nails break into layers anywhere along free edge. This will result in losing it's beauty. Meanwhile the resulting space will be a suitable place for microorganism's growth. Soft nails break from anywhere along free edge and don't have desired hardness and strength.
Different products have employed various types of compositions. Some of them add a film of different compositions with various thickness and color so improving the strength by increasing the thickness and some other mechanisms. Meanwhile using some colors can cover the area that has the problem.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,852 discloses a method and composition for enhancing the growth and strength of fingernails and toenails including the application of a protein-containing composition directly to the nails, followed by the application of a coating of silicon cream and lacquer containing nylon fibers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,095 discloses the use of a fiberglass sheet as a base for an artificial nail. The artificial nail is glued to the nail with acrylic resin, and a final coat of acrylic resin is applied to the artificial nail.
Other fabrics, such as flax, linen and silk are applied to human nails with adhesives and hardeners, to create artificial nails, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,453.
Those products has been efficient in many cases, But the need still exists for an improved composition for hardening nails. The present invention can be washed by water so does not leave any layer.